Sunday Morning
by comesatyoufast
Summary: He already knew that once he finally got her roused a little she'd roll over and stretch, and that shirt would probably ride up, and he'd probably have like a second to get his bearings before she's grinning up at him with that lazy, satisfied smile and innocently asking if he'd like to know what her dream was about.


"Hey, c'mon, they're waiting for us downstairs." He's tried waking her up before and he _knows_ how much of a pain it is - apparently the only thing she really responds to is a harsh alarm clock. It's even worse now than it was the last time he had to do this, because now he was even more _acutely_ aware that she was _just_ in his T-shirt, _his_ T-shirt, and she was still exhausted from the couple times they went at it the night before. He already knew that once he finally got her roused a little she'd roll over and _stretch_ and that shirt would probably ride up and he'd probably have like a second to get his bearings before she's grinning up at him with that lazy, satisfied smile, and innocently asking if he'd like to know what her dream was about.

It was never a good idea to say _yes_ when they had stuff to do. Not that he'd ever had _that_ problem before.

And she was so cute when she was asleep, all peaceful and quiet like that. And her hair was messy but spread out against the pillow in this really _beautiful_ way, her lips pouted, collarbone exposed from the way the shirt had twisted around her waist sometime overnight.

He licked his lips. "Rach," he repeated, "Baby, come on." She hums a little and he feels a twitch down below. _God_ even passed out she was so sexy. He shook her a little and she makes another noise, tells him to be quiet or whatever and he sighs some.

"We've gotta get up."

"No we don't," she said, frowning, eyes still closed when she feels the blankets move when he moved them off of himself. "No," she snuggled in closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle and getting comfortable, nudging the blanket he'd lost forward with her leg, "Just _stay_."

She grabs at the blanket and tries to throw it back on him, "We should just stay here, lie in bed all day." She smiled a little, curling up next to him, "Sleep. Talk. _Fuck_," she accented the 'k' in a jokey kind of way, eyes finally opening a little to look up at him with a playful smile. "Please?" she blinked up at him, biting her lower lip and playing some with his nipple ring underneath the blanket.

"_Jesus_," he sighed, "Rachel."

"Yeah, baby?"

He looked down at her for a moment, almost like he was debating what to do, making a serious, concentrated face that Rachel couldn't help but smile up at. "Why are you so _hot_?" he smirked, rolling over and on top of her leaning down for a kiss. Rachel giggled and reciprocated, smiling back up at him when he pulled away, eyebrows raised some. "Yeah, we can stay," he said, falling back next to her and slipping back under the blanket, wrapping his arms around her.

She grinned, snuggling in, "Fantastic. You think we need to tell the others?"

"They'll probably just assume we're _doing it_," he smirked, leaning in to kiss at her neck, dragging his nose along her skin, reveling in the smell of her hair and how _soft_ and _warm_ she was.

Rachel giggled again, biting her lip as she smiled, turning to look over at him, nose wrinkling as he kissed it. He was so _cute_ it was ridiculous. She really just didn't want to leave the room because she loved, selfishly, having him all to herself. Sure, she could be happy exploring the city with her friends, pointing out spots downtown and giving little personalized tours, but she'd much rather stay tangled up with him for as long as she could and soak as much of him in as possible.

"We _could_ be having sex," she suggested, kissing him slowly, moaning a little as he effortlessly slid his tongue into her mouth and at the way he dragged his hand up her side. "If you want..." She whimpered a little as his hand slid down to her thigh.

"You want to," it wasn't a question, and his hand slid between her legs. She arched her back automatically, legs sliding apart. "If that was why you didn't want to go you could've just _said_," he smirked, kissing her neck and sliding his hand along her thigh, ignoring the heat coming from her and the way she was moving her hips some towards his hand. God he loved this. "I mean I'm always more than happy to oblige."

She pursed her lips a little, like she wanted to roll her eyes, but his hand was finally moving to where she wanted it, and he let out a little groan when he slid a finger along her folds, peaking inside, the wetness more than he anticipated and he's twitching again. "_Fuck_, Rach—"

She moaned again, his fingers swirling that wetness around, peaking inside, finding her clit. "_Noah_," she bit her lip, eyes shut again, "_Oh_, I, that's—"

"No," he said, slowing, stalling some, "I wanna use my mouth."

She lets out an involuntary groan at the idea alone, and he smirked automatically, sliding under the blanket on top of her, shoving up her shirt as his mouth attached to one of her breasts. She's squirming underneath him already, and he knows exactly what to do to get her coming beneath him, but he _refrains_. Lets her cool down some before settling in between her thighs, grinning at the whimpering noises she's making and knowing that that's her trying to keep herself under control actually makes him strain against his boxers.

He holds her down, as much as possible, licking one stripe up her slit, fingers moving down to open her up, licking, sucking kissing, dragging his tongue. He normally wasn't a huge fan of this – it was literally a lot of work for no real payoff, but it was always _so damn hot_ to feel her getting wetter and wetter, to hear the noises she made as she tried to fight the urge to _scream_. At least, that's what he always imagined her doing, biting her lip and making those impossibly _sexy_ whimpers, those breathy little sighs, so delicate and sensitive and _hot_. It was always like she was trying to keep control, very _Rachel_, honestly.

He wanted to hear her make some noise. They had the time now, the _location_, no worries about anyone walking in and hearing them with that 'do not disturb' sign on the door of his room. He feels her hips twitch as his tongue moved around her opening, dipping inside just long enough to draw out another little noise. It's not until his tongue focuses solely on her clit that he hears her breathing pick up dramatically.

He slips two fingers inside her, pumping and curling. Speeding up and slowing down, dragging everything out as much as possible, monitoring his attention to her throbbing clit so she didn't come too soon.

His head perked up a little, fingers still working inside her, watching her chest heave and her body strain, her lips parted. "Talk to me," he prods, thumb swiping her clit every now and again, "Rachel," he says, eyes dark, smiling when she looks down at him, "_Relax_," he says softly, "Let go, say something."

She's already so wound up it's amazing she hasn't let go yet. She feels tight, impatient, and she's acutely aware that everyone is downstairs and she's struggling to stay quiet. And she feels herself redden as he looks up at her, because this is still new and she's a little uncomfortable at the idea of being so vulnerable with him, but he's so sincere and so assured, that when she falls back and closes her eyes again she tries to do as he said. Relax, let him take control.

She feels his mouth again and she lets out another noise, this one louder, a surprised, 'Ah!' as she grips the blanket next to her in a fist.

Puck kept his eyes on her, it was impossible not to. He's always thought she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, but seeing her like this was still enough to make him double take. It was as if he still wasn't used to seeing all of her, like he'd never have enough time to really appreciate everything in front of him now. He sucked at her clit, tongue flicking at it every now and then, fingers still pumping into her, curling. His other arm remained draped across her hips keeping her in place. He's actually feeling her loosen up, she's squirming a little more freely, muscles more relaxed by his fingers.

He's surprised, for some reason, when the first word she says is his name. It sounds weird when it's not hushed, quiet, but it's not a bad weird, definitely not. Her back arches again as she lets out an, "Oh _god_, Noah," that's the loudest yet, and it's so hot he's actually shocked somewhat – he doesn't usually like the name, just kind of shrugs it off because it's _Rachel_, but now...

She swears, too, and he'd just gotten used to that by now. But it's usually quiet, hushed and rushed and fervent, but now it's loud and _needy_ and peppered in between her repeating his _name_. The fact that he makes her this crazy is enough to send him over the edge already.

"Fuck, _Noah_, oh—" she says again, hips moving some against his hand, taking as much in as possible. It's all so much. He's _so good_ at this, his mouth is amazing, and it's all so hot and focused, and she can barely concentrate. She doesn't know what's she's saying, all she's thinking is _him_ over and over, and she can't believe she's let loose like this. Her mouth is open, noises flowing freely at this point, and she can hear him growling and groaning as he sucks and licks. They'd done this before, but never exactly like _this_.

"I-I'm close," she pants, moaning again, "Oh _god yes_, I'm close, oh, please—"

She's actually _screaming his name_ when she comes, muscles clenching around his hand. He rides it out with her, not letting up on her clit until her hips are moving away because she can't take it anymore. She's panting as he retrieves his hand and instinctively takes the fingers into his mouth, kissing her thigh and then back up her stomach to her neck, catching her lips.

She moans into his mouth again, and he groans, his erection against her thigh and screaming for attention. She wasn't ready yet, and he knew that, and he tried to cool himself down as he teased her mouth with his tongue.

She could taste herself there, and it was almost too much to bear all over again, a heady sort of sensation that made her pause to catch her bearings. She dragged her tongue against his, movements so much lazier because she felt literally spent. But it all felt so _good_, the kissing, the way his hand was sliding up and down her shoulder so affectionately, moving to lightly follow the curve of her breasts, down her side and up all over again. He started grinding against her hips soon, and she can feel herself getting wet again, heat pooling back in her abdomen.

He grunts a little when she pushes down at his underwear, grinning and murmuring her name against her lips. "Baby," he continued, "Say my name again."

"_Noah_," she sighed, moaning a little when he finds her clit again, and started working her back up as she pushed at his underwear again. It wasn't long until he was stripping them off, pushing her legs apart and slipping inside.

"God, Rachel," he moans, "Oh yeah, baby," he leaned down to kiss her again, pumping in and out, her hips moving up to meet his. He starts going harder and harder, mouth ravaging her neck, repeating her name with grunts and groans.

She slides her hand down to her nub, rubbing to speed herself up because she sensed he was close, kissing him again intensely. It was all a lot again, so _much_ that she almost wanted it all to stop, but he kept going, and she kept her hand moving, hips pumping.

He paused, slipping out and falling back, pulling her on top of him. She smirked and pulled him up for a kiss as she settled in on his lap, moaning into his mouth as his hand replaced hers. "_Noah_," she moaned, resting her forehead against his, "Oh, I—_Mmm_," She kissed him again, pumping herself until her voice was strained and her words were broken and incoherent, and he was growling out her name beneath her.

She slumped against him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing at her neck for a moment. It was eerily quiet, now, the rushed, heavy breathing from the two easily ignored.

"Wow," she breathed, mouth dry, kissing him once more before he fell back and she rolled off him, looking over as he smoothed away some of her hair.

"Yeah," he agreed, chuckling a little, head falling into the crook of her neck, eyes falling closed. "That was fun."

She chuckled some, dragging her fingers along his skin, "Worth missing out on a day in the city?"

"We've got tomorrow," he slurred, and she felt his eyelashes tickle the skin at her neck as he moved some, "And I'm not here to see the city."


End file.
